1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray assembly for applying material to an object, or more specifically, to a spray assembly for use with a robot for applying material to areas of various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airless spray tools are used to apply materials, such as sound deadener, to areas of an object, such as the floor pan, underbody, engine compartment, and wheel wells of a vehicle. Typically, the material is applied using a spray assembly mounted on a robot arm. The robot moves the spray assembly through a programmed path to apply the material to the desired area. These areas have varying shapes and sizes with uneven surfaces, and therefore, are difficult to cover efficiently.
Spray guns, or spray nozzles, produce a flat, fan-like pattern having a width that may be oriented in a particular direction. Typically, the prior art spray assemblies have a pair of spray guns having different spray width that are oriented in the same direction. Prior art spray assemblies have utilized individual spray guns that are plumbed together by hoses or supplied with material by individual hoses. The multiple spray guns and hosing are mounted on a bracket, which yields a bulky arrangement. The spray guns are independently actuateable depending on the width of material desired for the particular area. Depending on the shape of the area where the material is to be applied, it may be more efficient to change the orientation of spray pattern. However, since the spray guns are oriented in the same direction, the robot must reorient the gun when a different orientation is desired which increases the time it takes to apply material to the object. Therefore, what is needed is a more compact spray assembly that is capable of applying material to an object more efficiently.